Take It To Court
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Family probelms? Friend problems? Just plain being a teenager problems? Take it to Court. TEEN COURT! After all the arguing that goes on in High schools, can one change it all with a Teen Court? Or will it just make matters worse for everyone?
1. Chapter 1

High School. High school is the place where you must spend four years of your miserable life, getting more and more miserable with each passing day that went by. High school is not an option. High school is a right of passage. Pass it safely and you become an adult. Fail with a crash and you're going no where in life.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Came an innocent roar through the whole school. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" The girl screamed.

"I-I..." But her friend burst into tears on the spot, letting long black streaks of eyeliner and mascara drip down her cheeks. "I'M SORRY!" But nothing was going to fix it for Katie.

Sadie had lost her friendship bracelet. The friendship bracelet that Katie had made her in grade three, when the two had finally agreed to be best female friends for life, AKA, BFFFL.

But now, Sadie had just thrown all that down the drain. By losing the friendship bracelet, she had just lost her friendship with Katie.

Katie and Sadie had been friends since they were seven years old and Katie moved into town. Sadie was the first person to talk to Katie when she had moved. Ever since they had never been apart. The two girls had the same hairstyle, the same clothes, the same look about them. The only difference being Katie was skinny with tanned skin and Sadie was, well, to put it nicely, the opposite.

That didn't matter now, though. Katie and Sadie were no long best female friend for life, all because Sadie had lost her friendship bracelet.

"I HATE YOU!" Katie yelled, pulling her own bracelet off her stick like wrist and throwing it ex-best friend. "I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"

Katie spun on her heel, wanting to storm off, but she ran into something. More like, someone. The petite girl slowly turned her head upwards, coming face-to-face with the school principle.

"You two, my office, NOW!" He commanded, pointing down the hallway. The two scared girls ran off, straight to the office before they got in more trouble.

* * *

The loud slamming locker echoed through the busy hallways, but no one could hear it over all the talking.

"Does anyone ever shut up?" The teen boy cried out, rubbing his head.

"Nah, why would anyone shut up with all the gossip going around?" His blonde friend replied, fixing the cowboy hat atop of his head.

The two teens leaned casually against the locker doors, watching the students run up and down the corridor, rushing around like idiots. Everyone was talking loudly and trying to get to their next class on time.

"Hey." Geoff nodded towards the headmaster's office. "Good to see someone else leaving that place besides you, Dunc." Duncan chuckled under his breath as the two watched Katie and Sadie leaving the office in a huff.

The couple who were never apart, walked down different ends of the school hallway and turned the corner, not looking back at each other.

"Well, looks like tweedle-dum and tweedle-idiot aren't talking." Duncan joked. "Ah well, was bound to happen sometime." The teen boy turned back to his locker, unlocking it and re-adjusting his hair in the mirror. Duncan was nothing without his bright green mohawk in perfect place on top of his head, just like Geoff was nothing without his cowboy hat on top of his own head.

"You know what?" Geoff said, taking a good look up and down the hallway. "Everyone had problems."

"Yeah, you included..." Duncan muttered, slamming his locker shut again.

"You know, you shouldn't do that!" A shrill voice spoke up behind the green haired boy. "It will only end up damaging school property, which you'll then have to pay, Aidan." Duncan slowly turned to face the girl.

"My name, dollface, is Duncan." The boy said, leaning forward so the two could see eye-to-eye. "And do you think I care about breaking my locker door?" The girl squinted her eyes back at Duncan, hugging her books closer to her chest, which Duncan's eyes were slowly travelling down to stare at.

"Whatever, 'Duncan'." The girl said his name like it was forbidden. "I was just warning you, making sure you don't get expelled once again." Duncan chuckled at her.

"Ah, you dig me." Duncan winked at her, leaning back against his locker.

"W-What?-NO!" She yelled. "NEVER!" The teen was outraged with such a suggestion, especially from Duncan himself.

"Yeah, yeah, sweet cheeks, that's what they all say." Duncan winked at her, making her storm off down the corridor. As soon as she was out of ear shot Duncan groaned, whacking his head against the metal of his locker. "Courtney drives me crazy."

"Crazy for luuurrrr-ve." Geoff teased, laughing at his mate. Duncan, however, didn't find it funny. He reached out and punched Geoff's arm. The blonde boy rubbed his now sore arm, smirking at his friend. "I'm serious, though." He said, and Duncan gave him a funny look. "There is so much arguing in school. Wish there was a way to solve it all..."

A/N:..How was I supposed to start this?

I mean, seriously? I had no idea how to start this story...

Well, I still hope you enjoyed it :)

This is based if the Disney show Overruled!

I have been hooked on it this week since I have been off ill ;) LOL! Well, I still like the show :)

I really do hope you liked this and could possibly give me some future ideas...Because I'm stuck on a bit...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2

"Teen Court?" Courtney asked, as if it was the most stupidest thing she had ever heard.

"Yeah." Her cute blonde headed friend said. "Come on, Courtney." She urged. "You can't even walk down a school hallway these days without an argument, from you and Duncan..." But she said the last part quietly so Courtney couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"I said, it's court." She lied. "Don't you want to be a Lawyer?" That got her.

Ever since Courtney had been a little girl she had wanted to be a Lawyer. It was what both her parents did for a living and she wanted to make them proud by following in the family's footsteps. It would be great training for Courtney to practise being a Lawyer in a teen court room.

"I don't know, Bridge." Courtney whined, adjusting her grey sweater vest. "I mean-"

"You mean nothing!" Bridgette told her. "We're gonna go to the principal staright after lunch and tell him of our plans." Once Bridgette got something set in her mind, there was no stopping her. That was what happened when she spent so much time with Courtney growing up.

"Teen court?" Mr. Bright questioned, saying it the exact way that Courtney had. "Why would you possibly want a teen court for?"

"Well, sir, you see, if you stand out in the hallway between classes, you'll understand how many arguments we listen to day in, day out." Courtney was very convincing with her speech. That was another thing that would get Courtney into Law school, her quick thinking and ability to talk her way out of any situation.

"So, if we want all of these problems solved, we need a teen court?" Mr. Bright wasn't sounding too convinced.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Came a shrill shriek from right outside the office. It was no doubtedly coming from Katie, again. She was still pissed with Sadie and the friendship bracelet. "I CAN TELL THAT, THAT IS NOT THE ONE I GAVE YOU!"

"Last chance, sir." Courtney almost sang out. The principal brought his sweaty palm up to his face, shaking his head. He had, had enough of Katie and Sadie in just the two days that they had been arguing for. It was their longest arguement yet. It was annoying.

"Okay, okay!" He said, turning back to face Courtney and Bridgette, heolding his hands up to them. "You can have your teen court, just make sure it succeeds." He opened up the door to his office and stepped out, shouting at the teen girls outside.

"We got it!" Bridgette squealed, jumping to her feet and hugging Courtney.

"Now we just need to test it." Courtney said, trying to think of how they were going to go about it all.

A/N: Short...? I know...Sorry, but I don't want to run into the next chapter ;)

LOL!

Okay, I got a whole 7 reviews...7! OMG! I never imagined I'd get this many reviews...EEEE!

I do hope you are all enjoying it :)

This is based off overrukled and now I can't watch it...Because it is on at 11AM and I'm in school...Bleh! How sad is that? I mean, why would you put a TV show on in the middle of the day, when all children are in school!

...Still, it's a good show and I hope you like this story :)

I won't be able to update this as frequently as I update my others...But stay with me, I will update it occassionally :)

Thank you to;

Yeah: Aww! Thank you :) Hmm...Noah? Umm...Sometime, probably...I wanna try and get in a lot of the cast, probably all going to court or on jury duty :) LOL!

Cerridwen-Maiden: I hope it is :) Thanks :)

cuteflopsy: Nope! I don;t think I have done any with Katie and Sadie...But I want a lot of TD people in this :) LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: I love the show, too! Bummer it stopped airing...Thanks :)

XWithoutXWarningX: Hehe! LOL! Your cousin sounds...Interesting...? LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: What do you mean 'Can't continue?' I can continue, I was just asking for ideas, that's all...Thanks :)

icarlyfanatic101: YAY! Thank you :)

Thank you all :)

Love you all :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Chapter 3

Bridgette twirled around in front of the mirror, watching her floor-length, black jacket trail with her. She couldn't help but smile. Being allowed to be judge in the court room was a total honor. Bridgette felt as if she had been trusted to give her most truthful judgment.

"Stop admiring yourself, Bridge." Courtney smiled at her friend. "We need to find a Court Clerk first."

"Can we hurry it up then, Courtney?" Bridgette pleaded, desperate to get straight into the running of Teen Court. "I mean, how hard can it be? We have you as a Lawyer, Harold McGrady [after much force] volunteered to be the other Lawyer. Mr. McLean said he wants to be our Teen Court Advisor and me as your wonderful judge. People should be queuing outside the doors to get the spot."

But, in reality, no one was queuing outside the doors.

* * *

"What the hell is Teen Court?" Duncan ran a hand through his mohawk, shaking his head with an added eye roll just for the heck of it. To him, Teen Court sounded stupid.

"Teen Court, Dunc, is the answer to our problems!" Geoff smiled enthusiastically. Duncan was lost. What problems was he on about? "You know, the other day when you said that this school was too noisy. Too many problems going around that needed to be solved and stuff like that."

"I had a migraine that day...And Courtney was on my case!" Anytime Courtney was on Duncan's case, he tended to get angry, annoyed and frustrated all at once. Courtney was a stuck-up, A-type, snob! Duncan wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hey!" Geoff smiled. "They're looking for a Court Clerk."

"Do you even know what that is?"

* * *

The blonde cowboy knocked on already open door of the music room. He found that all of the tables had been pushed to one side and all of the chairs were now out in four long rows, with only a desk at the front left in its proper place.

"Hello?" The blonde girl, who was standing in front of the desk, turned around and dropped all of the papers she was holding. Bridgette's face went bright red and she froze up on the spot. "Let me help you with those."

Geoff moved forward and crouched down on the floor, as did Bridgette. The two started pulling together all the pieces of paper into their own separate piles. It was only some paperwork Courtney had issued out, and Bridgette was finding it to be a little on the light side for Courtney.

"H-Hi." Bridgette smiled at last, kneeling back on her heels. "I'm Bridgette."

"Geoff." He handed over his half of the papers and Bridgette grabbed them form his hand. Her smile instantly faded into an almost shocked face as their hands collided with each other's.

"I-I know." She quickly replied, regaining her composure as soon as she had lost it. "We have five classes together."

"We do?" Geoff asked, getting to his feet. Bridgette did the same and tossed the papers onto the desk.

She was completely lost in thought now. She was daydreaming about her fantasy world where Geoff actually had a clue about who she was and actually wanted to be seen with her. Then, of course, it led to a lot more than just being seen with her.

"Have you read the pap-Can I help you?" Courtney had entered the 'court' room, only to find Bridgette and Geoff stood at the desk, both staring at each other as she went unnoticed until she had spoken up.

"Hey, I'm Geoff."

"You're Aidan's friend, aren't you?" The brunette sneered, slinging her shoulder bag down onto one of the plastic chairs. Any person involved with that Neanderthal was bad news in Courtney's books.

"He prefers Duncan."

"I don't give a damn what he prefers!" Courtney snapped, walking towards the two blondes. "His name is Aidan and that is what I shall call him!"

The pissed off teenager stormed off into the back room, slamming the door behind her. The last thing she needed right now was one of that boy's crony's following her around, doing his evil bidding for the lazy assed king.

The two blondes were silent for a moment, listening to the angered teen girl mutter inaudible things to herself as she shuffled around and tried to figure out what to do next.

"So, what can I help you with, Geoff?" Bridgette asked, trying to smile. It was hard.

"I...Uh...Was wondering about the Court Clerk position an-"

"You're hired!" Bridgette squealed in delight. She hadn't hired him just so the Teen Court could open up earlier, but because she may have had a very small crush on him. And by very small, I mean MASSIVE!

"You can have a trail run!" Courtney snapped, swinging open the back room door. She had been listening to the conversation and had decided now was a good time to cut in. "But if I find out that this is some stupid plot to get to me from 'Duncan', you will be sorry!" She slammed the door shut and the slam echoed off the walls.

"Ignore Courtney." Bridgette told Geoff. "She PMS' a lot."

* * *

A/N: OMG! AN UPDATE! HALLELUJAH! I'm pretty sure that is spelt wrong...

Okay...This is for Clarissa who asked me the other day to do an update...At least I think it was Clarissa...Sorry if it wasn't!

I...Uh...Well, I started this story because I was off ill from school for a few days and started watching this show called Overruled...I used to watch it before I came onto FF, but stopped when the show's time got changed to 12:30...I wa sin school at that time...SO! As I was saying! I was off ill from school for a few days and started watching it again...Then I went back to school and couldn't watch it anymore...SO! I was running short on the encouragement to keep going on this...BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I started this with good intentions fo finishing it :D I SHALL AT LEAST TRY!

AH SHIT! Cat fur in my eyes! GRRRRR! EVIL CAT!

OH! Did I mention that characters will probably be OOC...NOW I HAVE! AND there may be a lot of swearing involved in this...Maybe...There was in this chapter because I felt like it...

YAY!

That was weird...I just had a stray hiccup...

Thank you to;

Whoever the hell reviewed...I cannot be bothered to go check because I have other things to atm! SORRY!

I shall try to update this story in a shorter time than 115 days...OMG! That is a long time...16 weeks and 3 days since I last updated this story! OMG! THAT'S A LONG TIME! =O!

hehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. AN

Hey, guys...It's me!

_Duh...Who else would it be?_

OKAY! No going off point right now!

I'm here to talk to ya'll about this story...I am very sorry to report that I have lost all feeling for this story...I mean it, when I started it, I had it all planned out but now...Not so much...I mean, I still have it all planned out, but I can't be bothered to go through with it...

I mean...I'm just very lazy...I have a lot of stories on my hands as well as a lot more in the storage bank which have more potential of actually being finsihed for me...

_SO! This is the end...For me anyway! _

If any of you would like to continue this story, or even base your own story off thsi one, PLEASE DO! Tell me if you are and I will read it! I promise you I will! You can take the first few chaters or write your own, BUT I promise I will support you with it if you decided to! Because I know a lot of you really do like this story and I do feel horrible about having to finish it...

_Oh well, Please read my other stories though!_

Love and Peace,

ChloeRhiannonX

xxxxx


End file.
